


The Ring of My Universe

by Evakkk



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: And Isak really needs a miracle, Angst, Artist Even, Boxer Isak, Day 2: RING, Even is his miracle, Fic idea for skam weeks, Happy Ending, Isak had a hard and lonely life, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evakkk/pseuds/Evakkk
Summary: So I didn't have time to write a whole fic for this theme of Skam Weeks...Day 2: RingBut I wrote it up as a short form story. If people read this, and are interested in the AU, I could write it in more detail, and expand it the way I would have written it as a completed one shot.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	The Ring of My Universe

**Author's Note:**

> So here is what I wrote!
> 
> This would be an angsty universe for Isak, but of course has a happy ending!

**Skam weeks: Day 2 - Ring**

Isak lives in the boxing ring.

Or at least he escapes there.

Life has not been kind to him. He’s been couch surfing since the age of 16. Never had a cent to his name. No way to get an education.

So he fights. Doing underground boxing matches in sketchy areas at night, just to make ends meet.

More often than not... he comes out of those matches bruised and bleeding. It’s not like they have rules and regulations. He’s usually out matched, and takes the beating, just to get the payout.

It’s not like he’s happy with his life. But he’s surviving.

One night when he’s out walking around, he decides to duck into a coffee shop. He’s not usually the type to waste money, to sit in some hipster coffee joint, but it’s freezing and he’s lonely... so he decides to go in and get a table.

He’s been sitting there for a few minutes, just staring out the window, when he notices in the reflection, that there is a guy a few tables back, whose staring at him...

He makes eye contact through the reflexion in the glass, and the guy gives him a slight smile, before looking back down at the paper in front of him.

This keeps happening for the next hour or so, until Isak can’t take it anymore.

He gets up and approaches the guy’s table.

“Why do you keep staring at me?”

He doesn’t mean for it to sound as aggressive as it does. But the beautiful blonde doesn’t seem intimidated.

He smiles up Isak, a smile that makes his eyes crinkle... and Isak could swear he felt a shift in the universe.

“Sorry... you’re just so beautiful... my hand starting drawing you of it’s own volition.”

Isak didn’t know what to say. No one ever flirted with him. At least not like this. With such kindness.

“You... you drew me? Are you like an artist or something?” Isak inquires.

“Or something, I guess. You probably have to get paid to really be an professional artist. Do you want to see?”

Isak nods before he can help himself.

It’s beautiful. Too beautiful. Isak knows he looks nothing like that. Radiant, glowing... soft.

There is no softness inside of Isak. It’s been beaten out of him over the years.

“Do you like it?” The beautiful boy asks him.

“It’s amazing... but it’s obvious you don’t me. I’m not worthy of that.”

This is all it takes to peak the boy’s interest even more.

He introduces himself as Even, and practically begs Isak to join him.

They talk for hours. They talk until the coffee shop closes. They talk all the way back to Even’s small studio apartment. And then they talk until the sun comes up.

Isak is mesmerized by him. A creature of pure beauty and light.

A creature his darkness has no right to touch.

But Even won’t allow this. He is persistent.

Even finds him again and again, never letting him pull away. Always so happy when they’re together... that Isak can’t bear to be apart, for long.

He supposes they’re dating now. It’s been a few months that they’ve been spending every available moment together.

Even has started noticing the bruises.

Noticing when Isak disappears for a few evenings at a time, then comes back to him, bloodied and bruised.

It upsets Even. Isak can see how much he’s hurting him... and he hates hurting the only person he cares about.

He sees the way Even’s eyes fill with tears when he pulls off Isak’s shirt at night. How Even finds purple and blue bruises, and kisses each and every one with gentle tenderness, his eyes always begging Isak to stop doing this to himself.

So he tries. He tries to stop. It’s hard to get used to life without the constant pain. His constant reminder that he’s actually alive.

But he realizes maybe he doesn’t need the pain.

Being with Even reminds him he’s alive, in a different way.

A pleasant way.

He decides to look for a job. Something better to make his way in the world. And ends up taking a low level job with Even’s father’s company.

It’s nothing great. But it could be.

Most importantly though, nothing about this job hurts his only source of light. His Even. A miracle sent to him by some devine source, he doesn’t even believe in.

Somehow he ends up living in Even’s studio apartment with him. He’s not even sure how it happened...

One day he sort of just went there, and never really left.

It’s nothing fancy, how could it be when it belongs to a low paid intern, and a struggling artist.

But it’s home. The only home Isak has ever really known. And he wouldn’t change a single thing.

Even is his gift from the universe. The only one he’ll ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> So anyway... let me know what you think of this little story and universe!?


End file.
